


next door

by krypto_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypto_lena/pseuds/krypto_lena
Summary: Lena has a new neighbour. Said neighbour has kids. Kids who scream ninety-nine percent of the time.Lena does not like her new neighbour.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	next door

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE FOR SUPERCORP https://m.zimbio.com/brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2020
> 
> this used to be on my old wattpad account and also a kaylor one shot but not anymore. self-isolation got me bored so i decided to convert this to supercorp.

Why Lena ever listened to Sam to get a nice little house in a middle-class suburb, she didn't know.

_It shows people that you don't care about your money and that you are working for the company to do some good, Lena._

Sam played dirty on that one. She knows that after two bottles of wine, every idea seems like a great one to Lena.

Lena tosses and turns in her bed. It's 6:03am and all she is trying to do is to sleep in for the very first time in months. This proves to be impossible, seeing as the loud screaming coming from outside doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Ever since the new neighbour moved in, Lena has been struggling to get even a wink of sleep. 

_I'm never having kids._

She turns on her side again and places a pillow over her head.

"Lori! Lisa! Stop screaming, you're disturbing the neighbours!"

_Hell fucking yes they are._

By some miracle the screaming stops and she hears a door being shut.

_Peace at once._

_\------------------------------_

Lena has been watching the girl all night. Sam managed to convince her into another 'great' idea, telling her she needs to get laid and dragging her to the closest bar.

She caught the eye of the girl sitting alone a few seats away from her and decided to take her chance.

_Maybe taking this girl home will get Sam off my back for a while._

Lena got off her own seat and took the empty one next to the girl. She turned to Lena and gave her a smile. 

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The girl's smile turned into a smirk and she moved closer.

"How about you take me home?"

_\------------------------------_

(lol if only it were that easy)

_\------------------------------_

Lena's bedroom door was barely closed when she was pushed back towards her bed. The girl, Jade or June or whatever her name was, moved to straddle Lena when suddenly, a loud scream was heard.

_No no no no nononono._

The scream turned into crying and Lena covered her face and groaned into her hands.

_Why does the universe hate me._

The light that has been switched on next door shines through Lena's curtains and they hear a soothing voice trying to calm the child.

"Uh, just ignore that."

Despite Lena's protests, the mood was ruined and the girl started gathering her things.

"No, no. Please don't go," Lena pleads, standing up off the bed.

"Sorry, but i uh, have this thing to go to. I'll uh, find my own way out." She grabs her shoes and runs out of the room.

There is no way in hell that there is a _thing_ that she needs to go to at 2am.

Lena closes her eyes and sighs.

_I need to get a new place._

_\------------------------------_

"MAMA LISA HIT ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"THEN WHERE DID THIS BLOOD ON MY ARM COME FROM?"

"THAT IS KETCHUP, YOU IDIOT!"

_That's it._

She does not want to wake up because of a pointless argument at 8 in the morning. What makes it even worse is that she has a huge hangover.

Along with the hangover, she remembers last night and cringes.

_Definitely not coming back to my place next time._

She gets up and pulls a hoodie over her head and doesn't even bother to put some shoes on or brush out her hair. Outside it's misty and the sidewalk is wet under her feet. She pulls her hoodie tighter and walks to the small gate with an angry look on her face. She takes a left and walks a few feet before she comes to a stop in front of her lovely neighbour's house.

"MAMA IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE KETCHUP!"

_I'm about to give mama a piece of my mind._

Lena walks up tp the front door and presses the doorbell. She taps her foot impatiently and places her hand on her hip to add to her intimidating look. She waits a few seconds before she hears footsteps on the other side and the door swings open.

As soon as Lena sees the person on the other side, her scowl falls right off her face.

_Oh shit_

_Mama is hot._

Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her glasses make her blue eyes look even bigger and her stupid beautiful smile is making Lena's little gay heart want to burst out of her chest.

"Hi! I'm Kara. Not sure we've met."

Kara sticks out her stupid big hand and Lena almost forgets to shake it.

"Uhm, hi."

Kara's smile grows even bigger despite the confusing look on her face and her eyes stare right through Lena's soul and she finally remembers the reason why she came over. Quickly slipping back into her Luthor pesona, she clears her throat and stands up straight.

"I am here to ask you to please tell your kids to-"

Laughter. That's what comes out of Kara's mouth as soon as she spoke those few words and Lena just stands there dumbfounded.

_Why the hell is she laughing? Can she laugh some more? Her voice makes me want to-_

"I am _so_ sorry, but you don't understand how many people have come over here telling me to keep my kids quiet. I find it hilarious because it's actually impossible to shut them up."

For some reason, a chuckle escapes Lena's mouth and she shakes her head.

"I really am sorry. I've tried everything. I just decided to give up. Ever since their father left, it's been really tough on me and them."

_Ah damn she is straight._

_Really Lena? That's all you got from that?_

_What is that Taylor Swift song? I can make the straight girls gay for the weekend?_

_Those are definitely not the lyrics._

Lena takes pity on the woman and sighs.

"Hey, it's okay. I'd rather get no sleep than to make two adorable girls sad because they cannot make a hell of a lot of noise."

Kara laughs and asks, "I never got your name?"

"Lena. It's Lena," she replies way too fast. 

Kara leans against the doorframe and smiles.

"Lena. That's a beautiful name."

Colour fills Lena's cheeks and she only then realises that she is standing barefoot in her PJ's with her hair looking like a bird's nest in front of a goddess.

Lena's attention is diverted when she feels a tug on her shorts. She looks down and sees a small girl with familiar blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hi there. What's your name?" 

"My name is Lori," she lifts her arm up and continues, "do you think this is ketcup?"

_\------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> this was crap but hey at least you'll never know if it was ketchup or not
> 
> follow me on tumblr! - krypto-lena . I'm lonely


End file.
